


Demon

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: The last thing he saw was the shiny revolver pressed between his eyes and his smiling brother pulling the trigger.   “Wai–“  Bang.





	

He woke up gradually. His hearing was the first thing that returned to him upon waking up. There were low murmurs. As if someone was muttering to themselves. But he couldn't hear any other movement despite his enhanced hearing. He was laying on something hard and cold. 

It was slightly damp as well. It felt almost like the stone floor of the cell that he'd stayed in the time he went on trial. He groaned as he tried to roll over to try and find a more comfortable position, only to hear the clink of chains. He was then painfully aware of the fact that there was something heavy around his throat. 

And around his hands and ankles for that matter. He struggled to open his eyes, succeeding after a while. He closed his eyes almost immediately again, wincing at the bright light of the lamp in the corner of the small room. He carefully opened his eyes once more and examined his surroundings. 

He was chained to the wall with thick iron chains. He tugged at them weakly as he continued to look around, his vision slightly blurry. He was in a small stone cell, if he didn't know better than he'd think he was back at the trial. But did he really know better? He didn't know what happened. He couldn't remember. 

He was wet, almost like someone had splashed his with a bucket of water. His school uniform was ruined - he mentally cringed as he imagined what the dry cleaning bill would be - considering there was a strange red stain around the cuffs of the dress shirt. He knew blood when he saw it (his years of street fighting giving him lots of experience in knowing what a blood stain looks like). 

He just couldn't remember why there was blood on his sleeves in the first place. What had happened? He tried to sit up, collapsing once more to the floor when a sharp pain radiated from the back of his head. He gingerly prodded at the spot in the middle of his head. There was a rather large bump there, and when he pulled his hand away he brought a thin trickle of blood with it. 

There was a shuffle and then he was brought back to reality as he remembered that there was someone else in the room with him. In the corner beside the light was a figure sitting on an old wooden chair. The shadows concealed his face, but he could see that the figure was wearing a long trench coat with silver decorations. The metal glinted in the light, revealing crosses. 

This man - whoever he was - was an exorcist. Rin hissed softly and cowered slightly in his own corner. Of course it was an exorcist who was holding him captive. Although he didn't quite understand why. He hadn't done anything wrong by just existing right? And he hadn't attacked any human since his trial. 

Well that he remembered. 

The problem lay in his missing memories. He was brought once more from his musings by the exorcist. The figure moved forward, bringing his face into the light. His glasses glinted in the light, hiding his eyes from view. Rin's eyes brightened with recognition as he saw the moles beneath the glasses. 

"Yukio" he breathed out, relieved to know that there was at least one person on his side. But Yukio didn't move forward or acknowledge him at all. Instead he stared at him contemplatively. 

"Do you know why you're here, Rin?" Yukio asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Rin frowned. Since when did Yukio call him by his first name? The last time he'd done that was when Rin got Father Fujimoto killed. 

"I can't remember anything past walking back to the dorm" he admitted softly, his voice scratchy from the disuse. Yukio scoffed. 

"Of course you don't remember anything." He grumbled under his breath. Then he smiled at the downed demon and squatted beside his crumpled figure. "You lost control again, Rin. You nearly burnt down the entire dorm and everyone in it. Shura had to activate your seal." He said sincerely, a serene expression on his face despite the grave news he'd just given. 

Rin felt the throbbing pain at the base of his tail, and figured that must have been from the seal being so forcefully activated. "Did I hurt anyone?" He rasped out desperately. Yukio looked at him with a small frown on his face. 

"All the people who were in the dorm were sent to the hospital with severe burns, Rin." He said in a disappointed tone. Rin couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't control his flames and injured people or because they were only burnt. Not dead. 

He didn't like the implications of the second option. 

But that wasn't the only thing he was all that worried about. It was the fact that he'd apparently hurt people. Even if he couldn't remember it, he'd hurt people. He'd become what he'd always hated being called; a monster. 

A demon. 

He looked up at Yukio sullenly. He couldn't believe he'd done that. It seemed so wrong. He’d never wanted to hurt anyone. He wanted to protect his friends. HE couldn’t imagine what must have caused him to go on such a destructive rampage. But that still brought to question what he was doing still in the cell. Or even with Yukio for that matter. They shouldn’t be letting people around him if he was so dangerous.

Wait. Yukio.

There was something wrong about this entire thing. He wasn’t staring at Rin sadly or even angrily. There was no trace of hate like when he’d gotten Father Fujimoto killed. There was no looks of disgust at him for being a son of Satan and wielding his blue flames. In fact there was nothing to indicate that Yukio had even given such a grave statement. He’d severely injured his classmates, Yukio’s students.. Teenagers.

But Yukio wasn’t scared or angry. He wasn’t even reassuring. Instead he was just wearing a simple smile on his face. It was a mask, and Rin couldn’t get a read on Yukio’s emotions or thoughts at all. It was unsettling. It wasn’t right. Yukio had always been somewhat reserved, but he’d also had an emotional streak in him.

This complete lack of emotion save a serene meaningless smile just looked so wrong.

It was horrible. Yukio just sat there smiling at him. Not moving or reacting to Rin’s own emotions. It was like looking at a statue. Rin couldn’t move as he looked at Yukio’s dead eyes. What was wrong with him? “Rin,” Yukio spoke suddenly, “there was one casualty.” Rin’s heart froze as soon as the statement made sense to him.

What.

He’d killed someone?

That wasn’t right.

That shouldn’t have happened.

“W-who?” he stuttered. He didn’t believe it possible, but Yukio’s smile widened. It was almost Cheshire like, and yet it still lacked that emotion. Yukio’s eyes were still staring at him; dead.

“Don’t you remember?” Yukio said in mock confusion. “She was the closest to you when you went berserk so it only makes sense that she died. Unfortunately it wasn’t instant. Shiemi burned for hours. None of us were able to stop the flames once they’d started. By the time they were gone, all that was left was her bones.” Rin gasped in shock.

No.

Shiemi was… dead? He’d killed her?

He let out a small sob, curling in further on himself, no longer able to look at Yukio. Yukio let him sob for a moment, but then there was a shuffling and the clink of something metal. Then there was a cool feeling on his forehead and he looked up. He was staring down the barrel of one of Yukio’s twin guns. He blinked in confusion, staring wide eyed at the weapon. “Yukio… what?” he whispered.

Yukio’s smile lost its impartialness and was instead replaced with a cruel smile. “Well you took her away from me Rin. There’s no way the Grigori’s going to let you live now, after killing a student. A human student. I’d thought I’d do them a favour and take care of it first.” He said happily. Rin could only stare at him wide eyed as Yukio’s finger tightened on the trigger of the gun. The last thing he saw was the shiny – Yukio’d always taken good care of his possessions; why should weapons be any different – revolver pressed between his eyes and his smiling brother pulling the trigger.

_“Wai–“_

Bang.


End file.
